Whiskey Lullaby
by Pride Makara
Summary: A songfic. Gamzee caught Karkat cheating on him with John Egbert. The pain got to bad, he started to drink. He couldn't get over it, his first and only love. You will see a bit of Sollux/Aradia.


**A/N: I NEED SADSTUCK! I CAN'T LIVE WITH THIS, I'M DOING SADSTUCK! SO, I WAS LISTENING TO THIS SONG "WHISKEY LULLABY", 'CAUSE IT'S GOOD AND IT MAKES ME THINK AND CRY… ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIM: I DON'T OWN GAMZEE, KARKAT, ARADIA,OR SOLLUX. NOT EVEN THE SONG.**

**BE GAMZEE!—**

How could this motherfucking happen? Karkat cheated on you, put you out like a like a burning end of a midnight cigarette. He broke your heart, still you're trying to forget. You take a swig from your nearly empty bottle, vodka, straight vodka. It burns your throat a bit, but it's bitter, nothing you can't handle. Sollux and Aradia came to check up on you again today, you blew up on them and made them leave. You sort of regret it, they were just trying to help. Shaking your head, you take another gulp.

"Karkat…"

You get up from your spot on the floor and stumble your way to your desk, your head is pounding and your limps feel like bricks. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, you write: _"It HuRtS, mOtHeRfUcKiNg HeArT bRoKeN… i'Ll StIlL lOvE tHaT bAsTaRd. TiLl ThE dAy I dIe."_

You back up and hit the bed, you collapse on it. You groan and roll over, trying to push yourself up, you can't. Tears form in your eyes and you sob, note clutched in your left hand. You breath shallows, immune system shutting down. Too much alcohol in your system. You realise what is happening, you're going to die, and the stupid part, you still love him. Your eyes droop, the last image in your mind is Karkat, smiling at you. **"Karkat…"**

**Sollux: **_**"She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night…"**_

**THIRD PERSON!—**

Sollux and Aradia stand outside of Gamzee's apartment, knocking on the door, with no answer they walk in. Finding the main room empty, Sollux yells out confusingly, "Gz?"

They both give each other odd looks and walk to Gamzee's bed room, Aradia gasps at what she sees, her hands fly up and covers her mouth. Sollux rushes over to the bed, where lies Gamzee's unmoving body, he checks the pulse, none. He stares at Gamzee's sadly, whispering to himself, "Gamzee… You idiot."

He gets up and turns to Aradia, she stares back at him, Sollux shakes his head and holds her.

**Sollux: "**_**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby.**_

_**Lalalalalalala lalalalalalalala…"**_

A few days later, they're lowering Gamzee's body, under the willow tree in the graveyard. People stand around, some weeping, some standing tall, still feeling grief for their lost friend. One man stands out, reddish brown hair, a firm pressed suit. His shoulders are shaking, tears slipping from his eyes. This man has so many regrets and so much grief, this man's name is Karkat Vantas.

**BE KARKAT!—**

It's been a two years since the funeral and you haven't stopped drinking, you can still hear all the bad things people have said about you at the funeral. But they don't know how much you blame yourself, you feel like a total asshole, that it's your fault Gamzee it dead.

"Gamzee…"

You take another shot of the whiskey beside you, yeah, it is your fault. Sollux and Aradia tried to help you, they tried hard. You keep turning them down. You think after two years you could have moved on, but no. His face haunt you everywhere you go, your first and only love, Gamzee Makara. You still remember his face, from that day, he caught you with John, do you ever regret that. He looked shattered, you take another shot. So many regrets, so much pain. You break down again. Grabbing the picture on your nightstand, you look at it. Gamzee, smiling, holding you around the waist, you clutch it to your chest and scream.

"GAMZEE!"

You cry, you cry hard, falling back. It hurts. Your eyes close, it gets harder to breathe, but you can't stop screaming. You start to choke, throat swollen, you clutch the picture more. Dying, **"Soon…"** And it's over.

**Aradia: "**_**The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night."**_

**THIRD PERSON!—**

Sollux and Aradia walk to Karkat's house, finally knowing how they're going to help. As they walk up to the door, they notice it's a jar. Giving each other confused looks, they fear the worse. Gulping, Sollux pushes open the door, all is silent as they walk hand-in-hand, to Karkat's room. They both gasp at what they find. Karkat, clutching a picture to his chest, not breathing. Sollux rushes over and tries CPR, useless. Aradia covers her face and shakes her head.

"Fuck!"

Sollux yells.

"We could have helped you! You fucking idiot."

"Sollux…"

He nods and sighs, another funeral…

**Aradia: "**_**She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby."**_

People stand around, staring into the grave owned by Karkat Vantas, buried next to his lover, Gamzee Makara. Under the willow tree. Sollux holds Aradia's hand, as they walk down the path. They both hear giggling as they're heads snap up. Turning around, they see Karkat running to Gamzee, who picks him and swings him around. Both are smiling, finally reunited with their lost loves. Gamzee puts down Karkat and kisses his head, Sollux and Aradia hears three words, meant for Karkat.

"_I love you."_

Karkat smiles and says back, _"I love you too."_

The both join hands and walk into the sunset. Aradia and Sollux smile, happy for the two.

**Sollux and Aradia: **_**"Lalalala lalala, lalalalalala… Lalalalalala lalalalala… **_

_**Lalalalalala lalalalala…**_

_**Lalalalalala lalalalalala."**_


End file.
